Yorushima Sen
Yorushima Sen '(夜島千 ''Yorushima Sen) is one of the four main characters from Astral Pretty Cure and is a second year student at Ginga Academy in addition to being both student council president and class representative of Class 2-B. Sen's alter ego is '''Cure Star (キュアスター''Kyua Sutā''), and she is based on stars and brilliant wishes. Her catchphrases are''' "Oh My Stars!"' (ああ私の星) and '"Intelligence should be earned." (インテリジェンスは獲得されるべきです.) Bio Appearance Sen has long, raspberry-colored hair which is always kept in a pair of odango buns. Tying each, being a think black cord, each with a small pink bead at the end. She has has raspberry eyes. She is most often seen wearing, an indigo V-neck shirt over a long sleeved white one with a light pink skirt. A pair of white socks and pink flats. As Cure Star, her eyes turn pink while her hair shifts to pale pink-color. Her hair is now held in its original odango buns, now held by a pair of magenta, star-shaped clips. The choker and star-shaped earrings are magenta. She wears a short, light pink dress with a white bodice, lined at the top with magenta and in the middle, a star-shaped brooch and a white ribbon hanging from it. The midsecion has a magenta sash around her waist, a pair of bands of the same color on each of her upper arms in addition to her light pink armwarmers. Knee-high light pink boots with magenta toe and heel. With the toe having stars on them and magenta ribbons tied to the top. Her Galaxy Pen hangs in a pouch on her left hip. Personality Sen is a very studious and hardworking girl who is a second year student at Ginga Academy in addition to being the most popular student in Class 2-B. She also has a great talent for sewing and has been doing it since the year before. Being the daughter of a university professor, she takes pride in her work and intillect, even though she wishes for something new and special to happen in her life. Family '''Yorushima Suzume Sen's loving and gentle, 'Stay-At-Home-Mom'. Suzume is also quite helpful and sometimes just can't stop, and even though Sen thinks it is quite strange, she feels thankful for it. Yorushima Max Sen's father. He works at the local university as a professor. He is also usually away because he teaches very long classes or something comes up, leading him to rarely be home but Sen doesn't mind. Etymology Yorushima '''(夜島) - Yoru (夜), means 'night' and Shima (島), means 'island'. '''Sen (千) can have many different meanings, all depending on the kanji. The most common writings of the name are (千), which means 'thousand/a thousand' and (仙), which means 'cent', 'hermit' or even but extremely rarely, 'wizard'. Cure Star "Twinkling stars and a brilliant wish! Cure Star! Cure Star ( キュアスター ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sen. She transforms using the phrase,'' "Twinkle! Cure Astralization!". In this form, Sen controls the power of starlight, her symbol is a star and her theme color is pink. Attack '''Star Solve' (スターソルブ Sutā Sorubu) - Cure Star's signature attack, which she needs her Galaxy Pen to perform. Additional Attacks *'Venus Shock' (ヴィーナスショック) - A sub-attak with the Venus Galaxy Pen. It has a paralyzing or stunning/freezing effect. *'Mars Burning' (マーズバーニング) - Sub-attack with the Mars Galaxy Pen. It is a barrrage-style attack but can also be defense. Trivia Category:Starlight using Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Astral Pretty Cure Category:Main Characters Category:Astral Pretty Cure Characters Category:Pink Cures